Start of Something New
by arkangelglog
Summary: When Gen's mother died, she was left to take care of her little sister Beth. David Hatter was Beth's Kindergarten teacher. So what happens when Gen and Hatter meet? First story, please give it a chance. I aprove of critisizm. makes me a better writer!
1. Why?

Genevieve Molton was just 19 when her mother died, leaving her alone with her little sister the age of 3 to take care of. It all happened one tragic day when Gen got that phone call that changed everything. It was the town's deputy.

"Hello, this is deputy Phil calling, is Ms. Molton there?

"This is she, what's going on?" Said Gen

"Ms. Molton, your mother was in a car accident. We she was badly injured and by the time we got her to the hospital her hear stopped beating. I'm sorry."

Gen fell to the floor and started crying. She didn't know what she was to do. Her mother left her with a 3 year old with no father. She just cried on the ground till she fell asleep.

The next day she woke up to her little sister crying. She went to her and held her.

"I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you. I'll take care of you, I'll do it for mom.

And she was going to always keep that promise.

**AN**: I usually hate reading stories that don't go with the original. So idk why I'm writing one like that. Hmm. It just kinda popped in my head. So I hope you enjoy it (: REVIEW!


	2. First Day

_Gen's Pov_

It's been almost a year since mother's death. My 19th birthday is coming up soon. So is little Beth's first day of kindergarten. I don't know what the teachers are going to think, I mean an almost 19 year old taking care of a 4 year old – doesn't sound like the first thing you tell someone you just met. But a promise is a promise. The thought of my mother's death still hurts so much; the only things keeping me sane are Beth and photography.

"Are you ready for your first day of school" I knew she was scared, I think I was more.

"No. why can't you come with me?" she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey, don't cry! It will all be okay."

"You promise?" she looked at me with her beady eyes.

"Yes, I promise. And hey you will have fun and make some new friends, I'm sure of it."

We started off to her first day of school. I dropped her off and gave her a hug.

"Just remember what I said, everything is going to be okay" I was trying really hard to believe it my self

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too honey. Now go, go make friends and have a great first day."

Now it was time for my first day of college. All I can say is I'm nervous. I was going to start last year but it was too hard with my mother's death and than having to take care of Beth. It was going to be hard, I knew that. Starting your first day of college is nothing like starting your first day of elementary school.

"You're late." Those were the words I was greeted with on my first day

"Sorry." I just took a seat and waited for the first day to end so I could go Beth.

I picked up Beth and she told me all about her first day. She told me about the new friend she made, all the new fun songs she had learned on her first day, and about how nice her teacher, Mr. Hatter was.

"Well I told you that you would have fun"

"Yes! I can't wait to go back tomorrow"

I'm glad at least one of us had a good first day


	3. Field trip

_Gen's Pov_

It has been a few weeks since the first day of school. Beth has made many more friends, I'm proud of her. On the other hand I can't stand college. I'm pretty sure the teacher hates me for being late so often. But I guess he's going to have to deal.

At home Beth told me she wanted to sing me a song Mr. Hatter had taught the class

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! _

_How I wonder what you're at! _

_Up above the world you fly, _

_Like a teatray in the sky. _

_Twinkle, twinkle little bat! _

_How I wonder what you're at!"_

"Wow, I've never heard that one before."

"Yea Mr. Hatter made it up himself. He's kind of obsessed with tea."

"Oh really?"

"Mhhm! Oh, and I forgot to tell you, theirs a school picnic field trip. Will you please, please, please go!?" She begged me.

"Sure, I'll go. But just because I cant say no to those puppy dog eyes of yours."

She was so happy she started jumping up and down. I was also quite happy myself, I could finally get a day off from college.

* * *

The next day was very exiting. Beth and I were getting ready for her field trip. We were headed to an old cottage by the lake.

The view is absolutely beautiful, with all the wild flowers and the little waterfall. I'm so glad I brought my camera. The first thing we did when we got there was sight seeing. I took out my camera and started taking pictures of all the beautiful surroundings, including Beth; with her long brown hair and green eyes. She was so beautiful.

Beth grabbed a lily from the flowers. Then she walked up to a man.

"Wow." Did I just say that out loud?

He was possibly the most beautiful I had ever seen. I got a picture of Beth giving him the flower, and he saw.

The man started walking up to me, while Beth followed. I started to become nervous knowing that he just saw me take a picture of him.

"Hi, I'm so–"I started to say before I was interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Hatter. David Hatter. I'm Beth's teacher"

Wait, what? This man is my little sister's teacher? But he looks so young! And oh that accent.

"Hi, I'm Gen" was all that came out of my mouth as I was in shock.

* * *

**AN**: You will get to hear a lot more about Hatter in the next chapters. and i will prob do a chapter in his pov soon.

and **[Spoiler Alert]**Hatter is from wonderland[**Spoiler Alert ends**] You just have to wait, review, and then see what happends next.

Hey sorry everybody, I will update this story but this week is when i have all my midterms. So i pretty much just have been studying. But when midterms are over I'll start up this story again. (:


	4. Field trip pt 2

_Gen's Pov_

"Gen its so nice meeting you"

I finally snapped out of it.

"You too – this place is beautiful, how in the world did you find it?"

"The cottage and land use to be owned by an old friend of mine. He let me bring the students out for a picnic."

"I just love the old looking structure of it, and how it's surrounded by such nature"

"Yes, it is quite stunning" He said with a half smile

That it was. I just stood there gazing at the beautiful place. I went up to the stone cottage and touched it. It was like a jolt of happiness hit me, and I don't know why. Just the way this building made me feel, Calm. (Link to picture of what the cottage was to look like on my page)

Then Mr. Hatter announced it was time to eat. I went to go find Beth so we could lay down our blanket and eat are pb&j sandwiches. She was of course playing with the new friends she had made. I called her over and told her it was time to eat.

We ate our lunch and Beth went back to play with her friends. Then Mr. Hatter started to walk towards me.

"Um, do you have a minute to talk?"

As soon as he said that I became worried.

"Is everything okay? Is everything good with Beth and school?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Every time someone starts talking about their mum in school, she begins to cry. I also noticed you came with her hear and not her mother. I was just wondering why that is."

My heart sank a little. I knew I hated talking about it, but I had no idea Beth was crying in school. Why didn't she say something?

"Our mother died…" my eyes were already beginning to water. "…a year ago. She was in an accident."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." He really was sorry; you could hear it in his voice.

"Thanks. I've been taking care of her for the past year."

"Is it hard? I mean you're what 20?" he asked.

"I'm 19. But yea, yea it is. Between school and just life in general it's hard–"

"Do you want to go sit on the bench?"

I'm sure he asked because I was almost on the verge of full on tears. We walked up the wooden bench and sat. At that I began to tell him more of what happened.

"It's just that the day our mom died I made a promise. I promised Beth that I would take care of her. And I don't want to break that promise."

I was crying to the fullest at this point. And then something happened. Mr. Hatter wrapped his arms around me. It was the sweetest thing anyone has done in a while.

We sat there talked. It's what we did until the field trip was over. It was probably the best thing ever. I finally got to talk to someone about how I was feeling, and they cared. There were only two things. One: he was Beth's teacher, and two: he knew my story, and I knew nothing about him.


	5. Field trip pt 2 Hatters pov

_Hatter's Pov_

"Gen its so nice meeting you"

She is so beautiful. OH Hatter snap out of it, you could never be with her, not after what happened last time.

"You too – this place is beautiful, how in the world did you find it?"

"The cottage and land use to be owned by an old friend of mine. He let me bring the students out for a picnic."

I lied. Why did I do that?

"I just love the old looking structure of it, and how it's surrounded by such nature"

"Yes, it is quite stunning" I looked at her and couldn't help but to put on a half smile

She went up to the cottage and touched it. She was so elegant with everything. I couldn't take my eyes off of her but I knew I had to. Damn.

I then called out it was time to eat lunch.

After I was done eating I decided it was time to talk to Gen and tell her what has been going on with Beth lately.

"Um, do you have a minute to talk?"

She looked worried; I didn't know whether or not she should be.

"Is everything okay? Is everything good with Beth and school?"

I'm going to be honest with her this time.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Every time someone starts talking about their mum in school, she begins to cry. I also noticed you came with her hear and not her mother. I was just wondering why that is."

She looked so sad.

"Our mother died…" Her eyes were beginning to water. "…a year ago. She was in an accident."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I really was sorry. That was the same way…

"Thanks. I've been taking care of her for the past year."

"Is it hard? I mean you're what, 20?"

"I'm 19. But yea, yea it is. Between school and just life in general it's hard–"

"Do you want to go sit on the bench?"

She was almost to the point of complete tears. We walked up the wooden bench and sat. At that she began to tell me more of what happened.

"It's just that the day our mom died I made a promise. I promised Beth that I would take care of her. And I don't want to break that promise."

She was completely sobbing. Then I wrapped my arms around her.

After a minute I realized what I was doing, and stopped. 'Get a hold of yourself Hatter, she's nineteen' I told myself. So I unwrapped my arms from around her and we just talked.

It's what we did until the field trip was over. It was actually a good talk. I now realized what was always making Beth so sad. And I had learned so many new things about Gen. There were only two things. One: She was Beth's sister, and two: I knew her story, but I could never tell her mine.

**[Authors note]**_I'm sorry if I ever make Beth sound like a teenager. My original plan was to make her 13, but I wanted Hatter to be a kindergarten teacher, not a middle school teacher. So I'm just saying sorry for now and in advance._


End file.
